Gaining the Other's Trust
by Addy Myeni
Summary: It was just Holly's luck that the one day she could get a visa to visit the surface she would get kidnapped by a insane mudboy.And it was just Artemis's luck that the fairy he kidnapped was one no one would notice was missing until she didn't show up for work enough days. Who will lose it first? AU - Non-LEP Holly and a bit crazy Artemis working alone. On Lengthy Hiatus


**A story in which Holly is just an unimportant civilian elf with a hate of mudmen, and Artemis, due to being alone with just his mother for almost two years, because his mother dismissed Butler and Juliet just before it became apparent that she was going insane, is not quite all there. But he still wants fairy gold to get back his family fortune...or does he? **

**I've**** tried making them closest to their canon selves as possible for the plot and for me, but I don't have the books with me at the moment, and I'm going off of what I remember.**

* * *

Many high up people often wonder and ask a certain question.

"What is the most accurate way one can describe Artemis Fowl the second?"

Everyone has their own answer, but many are similar. Some have tried to collect up all the opinions and make an accurate description of the strange boy. But most have failed and have ended up having to add an extra pot of coffee per day to their necessities to function.

Artemis Fowl the second is a different kind of child. He is said to have the highest IQ of his generation, he is a millionaire, and a criminal mastermind - at only age twelve. Many describe him as being manipulative and ruthless, devoted to his work, willing to almost anything that is possible for him to get what he wants and hard to trust. Others describe him as having too many hissy fits, having trust issues or just an over all child, unfit to run a business by himself, and that's just the most common ones.

Social Services described him quite differently. They considered him to be a lonely child with possible mental disorders, possibly abused and from a bad family. If they weren't proved wrong soon, they were going to send someone to take the boy away (Though he would probably be back within the week. Not that they knew that of course)

But while he was many of these and more, most of what social services considered to be true was not. While he wasn't quite all there, something even he had admitted to himself, he did not have any mental disorder - he was sure of it. And he was not abused. Even in her confused state, his mother would never hurt him in any way, and his father wasn't around - not dead, just not here (Something he often repeated in his head). Even if his father was around, he wouldn't have hurt him in any way either.

The thing that annoyed him the most when he read over his file, was that they said he was lonely. He wasn't lonely at all. He had his mother after all, though she wasn't always the best of company. He also had the two cats that he had taken in during a storm a year back. They were much smarter than average cats, which was why he had kept them.

There were many things that no one knew about. Sides to him he never showed through to clients and business partner. Maybe the reason he created so many aliases, was because he wanted to express his other sides to others, but without them knowing it was him. He had given every side a name, and many were well known throughout the world.

So how does one describe Artemis Fowl the second in a short form? It's not possible too.

Unlike Artemis Fowl the second, Holly Short wasn't the kind of person you could easily pick out of a crowd. It wasn't that she was trying not to stand out, it was that there was nothing really special about her.

Growing up, she had wanted to be part of the LEPrecon and she had hoped that by the time she was old enough to apply, that they would accept women. But when she was old enough, it was only because she was a woman that she couldn't apply, everything else about her qualified.

She had lost both her family at a young age, at different times. First it had been her father, then not long before her mother's death, she had lost her little brother Fair. All of their deaths had caused her to further despise mudmen, who had caused them all. Even now, even though she still hated them, she had put her mind at some peace with the fact that mudmen were just ignorant of the world around them and hadn't meant to kill them.

These two have no idea that they're going to meet soon, though Artemis knew that he would one day meet a fairy, due to his plan to kidnap one. But plans don't always go the way that they should.

* * *

**I gave Holly a brother for plot reasons (though the character himself won't make any appearances other than in flashbacks if there's any and through a few mentions) If it's not obvious why I'll explain later.**

**I'm not one of those people who only updates when they have a certain amount of reviews, but I really like getting reviews. They're my motivation for writing. So please review, even if it's just telling me to update! I accept all criticism, except flames, which will just be used to burn down the flamer's house :) Kidding!**


End file.
